


by the numbers

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, F/M, I M P AU, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Secret agents AU, imp au, prompt wrong number, seasoned agent mr gold, trainee belle French, wrong plane seat number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Impossible Mission  AU.Force (IMF) trainer agent goldtrains new recruit belle French.when a wrong seat number puts his trainee on an dangerousImpossible Mission 'she was to damn brave for own good! and it was going to get her killed'  written for a monthly rumbelling





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt { wrong number }

'numbers'  
it's always about the numbers. counting, planing steps taken. judging distance and time the clock was always ticking. how many missions had the agent successfully completed how many deaths.  
it always comes back to the numbers. and in this mission  
they don't add up in her favor, 

 

Agent gold sat staring out the window of the plane resting his forehead against the glass.  
he wondered if could get away with banging his head against it  
without anyone noticing? 

course not he thought bitterly.

sighing heavily, he closed his eyes the memory of dazzlingly blue eyes burning though his every thought. couldn't this damn contraption  
fly any faster! 

he had to get to her before....  
before it was to late. and he lost her,

 

stupid. foolish idiot, dumbfound by  
a pair of pretty blue eyes! how could he have let this happen! he's an idiot that's how. she asked to sit in his seat on that unfortunate plane ride home he had the window seat and she wanted to stare out at the view. it was a small request,  
it hadn't even occurred to him that they would be another mission!  
that Kittridge might have left one of those ridiculous self exploding messages under his seat.

we were flying back from Prague our mission successfully completed.  
agent French hadn't nearly completed her training. but,  
she'd showed promising results. these little missions she accompanied me on were mere  
testes. furthering her training,  
she was intelligent charming and quick on her feet.  
he had great hopes for her.  
after her training was completed that is. but..she was so eager  
to prove herself.  
she was impulsive and reackless and it would get her killed! he has been trying to teach her some self control. to handle every mission with calculation and finesse.  
no matter how fast it went to hell,

She was so brave..to brave,  
and too damn impulsive, she was going to get herself killed this..  
reckless and impertinent behavior could endanger the mission and put her in jeopardy. 

through out the course of her training I have tried in vain to teach her some patience. to assess the situation before acting, her life,  
the job depended upon the course of action she took. 

'I have failed her'

she was still so young. he'd only been training her for less then a year. hardly, enough to take on a mission like this. it was meant for him!  
only a seasoned agent would be able to make it out of this alive. 

and his belle...she had something to prove to herself. to her father,  
she came from a small town.  
after her mother was killed in a senseless act of violence in her grief belle made the decision that she would dedicate her life to helping those who couldn't help themselves.  
to fight for her adopted country.  
she wanted to be a hero, it was a idealistic notion. that's not what we did. par say, we kept our side of the world safe.  
but there was nothing heroic about it. she was to naive to understand the drity deals our adopted country  
did in dark corners all in the name of keeping us safe. 

it took me over a day just to get my damn hands on the dossier.  
when I get my hands on Kittridge  
I'm going to strangle him!  
this mission was not meant for her!  
she was just a trainee damn it!  
it's to dangerous, it should be me. not her, I allowed her to put herself in harms way over some damn wrong seat number! of all things,  
one thing is certain.whoever lays  
a finger on those rich auburn locks will surely lose those damn fingers!  
if my dear little belle is harmed in anyway he would tear the world apart searching for those responsible for hurting her in anyway. he may walk with a limp  
but his cane concealed a deadly weapon. one they would know the taste of before he finished them off. and then, he'd murder Kittridge  
for delaying him even a minute  
in his rescue mission. 

agent gold was pulled from his rampant murderous thoughts when it was announced that the plane would soon be landing in Argentina.  
and to buckle their seat belts for landing. 

agent gold stared out the widow  
no matter what the cost he would get her back. 

 

to be continued,

**Author's Note:**

> I no..it's short I didn't give myself a lot of time on this one. it's actually, 12:49am on sep 30! that I'm posting this! lol oh, well I may add another chapter to this short au.


End file.
